Wolverine's Little Sister
by X22
Summary: Alize lives with her adopted family in Hawaii. She seems like an ordinary girl. But one day she begins to discover that the memories of the death of her family are not real & the dreams she has are. She begins to discover her true nature. Will she be reunited with her brother or will an old enemy final finish his job? HavocxOc
1. Wolverine's Little Sister

**Hey guys, this is a story which I wrote when I was like 10/11 years old and I have recently edited it and changed bits of it so I hope yoy guys like it. All rights go to Marvel and the Warner Brothers. I don't own any characters except Alizah, Chelesea, Victoria, Eve and Mr. and Mrs. Hale.**

 **Real Name: Alizah Renata Howlett Hale**

 **Current Aliase: Wolfe**

 **Aliases: Alize, Ali (Eve), Pup (Logan), Tiny (Logan and Alex), Freak (Chelesea), Outcast (Victoria)**

 **D.O.B: Unknown**

 **Age: Unknown but looks 17**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Hair Colour: Black**

 **Eye Colour: Brown**

 **Skin Tone: Tanned**

 **Height: 5'5"**

 **Unusual Features: Alizah's body temperature is much hotter than any mutant or human and when she is angry her hair turns red and takes on a fiery form**

 **Species: Mutant**

 **Place of Origin: Alberta, Canada (originally), Honolulu, Hawaii**

 **Citizenship: Canadian/Hawaian**

 **Relatives: Jasper Howlett (birth father, deceased), Alice Howlett (birth mother, deceased), Logan Howlett (brother, presumed deceased), Mr. and Mrs. Hale (adopted parents), Chelesea Hale (adopted sister)**

 **Affiltrations: Annie L. Gatez Elementary School (formerly) Honolulu High, Xmen, Bayville High**

 **Base of Operations: Honolulu, Hawaii, USA (formerly), Xevior's Institute**

 **Occupation: Student, Xmen**

 **Powers: Three Bone Claws, Regenerative Healing Factor, Enhanced Senses, Enhanced Reflexes, Enhanced Agility, Superhuman Strength, Adamantium Skeleton, Pyrokinesis**

 **Abilities: Expert Martial Artist, Master Tracker, Cunning Intellect, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat, Intelligence**

 **Personality: Friendly,** **mischievous, short-tempered, determined, confident, outgoing, adventurous, troublesome and smug**

 **Past: Alizah lived and grew up with her loving parents and loving older brother, Logan in Alberta, Canada. Her life was normal despite being a mutant. However, one day her happy life was destroyed...**

 **Alizah was only seven years old when she watched her parents being murdered right in front of her by men in green uniforms with a white skull and octopus on their uniform. Her brother wasted no time in trying to get the seven year old out but he was attacked and became lifeless. Alizah was forced to watch her brother being viciously attacked as she was held in place. Once Logan appeared to be still and lifeless, Alizah was taken to a experimental facility in Mount. McKenna where she** **was placed into an induced coma and experimented on. The induced coma allowed them to change her regular bone skeleton into an unbreakable Adamantium one and slowed her aging process enormously. Alizah was unaware of what they were doing to her, but the men took a step too far and began adjusting her memories, making her believe that her parents and her brother died in a car crash which left her in a coma for a few years. They trained her in combat and assassinations, turning her into the ultimate assassin. However, before they could finish adjusting her memories completely, the facility was liberated and those who were being held prisoner like Alizah were freed by S.H.I.E.L.D. Alizah was only ten years old when she was rescued by a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent known as Agent Melinda Q May and taken to an adoption agency where she was eventually adopted at the age of 15 by the Hale family.**

 **Please R and R**


	2. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

 **Alizah's P.O.V.**  
 **Memory** **Begins**  
 ** _"Come on Alize! You can run faster than that!" A friendly, familiar voice echoed as I pushed myself harder. I was only seven years old, yet I was the fastest in my ENTIRE school! I remembered digging deep and running as fast as I could and eventually I won 1st place in my sports day! Parents cheered and I was lifted into the air by my older brother, Logan. "Yes! Well done Tiny!" He said as he hugged me._**

 ** _I giggled hugging him back. "I won Mama!" I cried to a beautiful woman with long red hair and snow-white skin._**

 ** _"I know baby! I seen!" She said to me as my brother handed me over to her and she hugged me, kissing my cheek with her rosy red lips._**

 ** _"Where's Dad?" My brother asked as we started walking towards the car._**

 ** _"He's waiting for us at home, we are going to grab a Domino's meat feast on our way back, is that alright Logan?" Mother explained to my brother who smirked._**

 ** _"Meat gooood!" I cried as my stomach began rumbling._**

 ** _Mother and Logan laughed. "Come on Pup, get in!" Logan said as he opened the car door for me and I climbed into the back of our car._**

 ** _It didn't take us long to get the meat feast pizza and to make our way home. I was so excited that I couldn't stop bouncing up and down in the car seat. My brother laughed as we climbed out of the car. We failed to notice the rustling in the bushes as we walked towards our home. Our home was a small wooden cabin in the middle of a forest only a little away from other people. "I was about to call out a search party!" My father laughed as we entered the house._**

 ** _"Sorry honey, we had to take a detour..." My mother sighed exasperated as she looked at my father with worry in her chocolate brown eyes._**

 ** _"Logan, take your sister into the living room, and start setting the table, alright son?" Father suggested with a serious tone._**

 ** _I could sense the worry and smell the fear coming from my mother as Logan lifted me up and took the pizzas into the other room. I was young and didn't pay attention to what was going on. I wriggled out of my brother's arms and went to turn the TV on when I got distracted by my Father's old silver lighter. I was allowed to play with it since it was old and didn't work anymore, however as I began to click the silver lighter open a flicker of a flame was produced! "Alize! How did you do that!?" Logan asked me surprised._**

 ** _"I don't know! Maybe I'm like you!" I smiled at him as my parents walked in and seen the flame. You would have thought they would be afraid but they weren't, instead they were so pleased! That's when it all went wrong! The front door of our cabin was kicked down and men in green uniforms began to file in. I clung to my father, terrified as I watched them point their guns at my family. My brother snarled and clenched his fists, three silver claws sliced through his knuckles as a man walked towards us._**

 ** _"Jasper, your time is up! Vhere are my veapons!?" He as ked my father in a German accent._**

 ** _My father glared at him as he set me down and went to the mahogany coffee table. Before my seven year old eyes, the table changed into a cabinet which held different types of weapons. The German man walked over and picked one up, lifting it up to examine it. "It is just what you wanted so now you can leave me and my family al-" Everything stopped as I watched in utter horror as my Father was shot dead with his own invention._**

 ** _"DADDY!" I screamed as the German man turned back to face us._**

 ** _My mother wrapped her arms around me hugging me close to her. "That isn't vhat I had in mind..." He said advancing towards us slowly, and bending down to my height. "The daughter of a mutant and a firefox and the son vith the unbreakable skeleton!" The man reached out to touch me when I kicked him where no man should be kicked. The German man grunted in pain and fell to his knees. The other soldiers raised their guns, clicking the safety off._**

 ** _"Logan! Take your sister and run! Take your father's motorbike and run! Now!" Mother cried as she handed me to Logan. Logan hesitated but Mother gave him a stern expression which told him not to argue with her and he picked me up._**

 ** _"No! Logan!" I protested as I squirmed in his arms and tried to reach my mother who was beginning to bend her fire!_**

 ** _"Alize! Knock it off! Come on!" Logan told me as he was having difficulty holding me while trying to leave._**

 ** _"That von't stop us Alice! Ve will find them vherever they go! Ve found you and your husband after centuries, just by following my Father's vork!" The German man rose to his feet. "I gave you a choice! To be forever an experiment or to have a family and create veapons for me! You chose to create veapons!" He said._**

 ** _I watched as my mother tried to block him out but to my horror, he walked through her flames unharmed and smacked her across her face! "Mum!" Logan cried as the sound of a harsh smack echoed through the household._**

 ** _"Go! James! NOW!" She yelled at him but her calls were slowly turned to chokes and gasps for air as the German man closed his muscled hand around her throat and started squeezing._**

 ** _"MUMMY!" I screamed as I watched my beloved mother struggle to breathe, the fear in her eyes glistened like crystals as tears started to form. Logan knew we could do nothing. We had to leave. Logan started making his way to the back door when I heard the sound of bones breaking. I turned around and seen my mother's lifeless body fall to the ground. Her neck broken!_**

 ** _"Shoot her to ensure she doesn't heal!" The German man ordered as he advanced towards us._**

 ** _Tears were spilling from my eyes as Logan backed towards the door. I heard the 'sinkt' of his claws slicing through the skin of his knuckles once more. The sound of guns firing repeatedly upon my mother's already dead body echoed through the household. "Logan!" I sobbed terrified as I watched the blood leaking from her and my Father's body!_**

 ** _Logan set me down on the leather sofa near the back door so he could use both his hands. "Run Alizah!" He told me giving me a serious look._**

 ** _I swallowed and began to back away and was about to exit when my brother was attacked! He was flung off his feet by this hairy animal thing! They fought as guns went off and I tried to run but I was grabbed by the man who shot my father and strangled my mother before breaking her neck! He held me in place, forcing me to watch my beloved big brother be savagely ripped apart!_**  
 **Memory Ends**

I screamed as I shot upright in my bed, breathless from that vivid nightmare. My trembling body was drenched in sweat and I was panting heavily. It took only a few minutes before my senses returned to normal. Once my hearing returned, I could hear the familiar crackling of flames. My brown eyes widened at the red and orange flames which surrounded my bedroom. The fire alarm started beeping louder than ever before! It was **so** loud that I feared my ears would begin to **bleed**! I clamped my hands over my ears to try and block out the deafening sound. It was only then did I register the salty dampness upon my face...tears...but **why**? While I was trying to block out the deafening sound of the fire alarm, my troubled mind wandered back to that dream...it felt so real to me and the silver lighter which sat on my beside table was identical to the one in my dream...was it a dream? The tears were of fear and loss for the ones that died were **real**. The familiarity of the faces and names within my dream were **real**! The closeness I felt towards the older brother matched that void inside me...

"Alizah!" I was suddenly pulled from my thoughts as I felt a hand close over my shoulder and gently shaking me from my thoughts. I opened my brown eyes to see my adopted mother, Mrs. Hale bending over to me. She was saying something but I couldn't make out what it was. Slowly, I uncovered my ears. The fire alarm had stopped.

"Sorry...what were you saying?" I asked her as I stared at my room everything was back to normal! There was no flames! No fire! I shook my head.

"I asked if you were alright honey, the fire alarm seems to be faulty! I hope it didn't wake you?" Mrs. Hale explained, brushing my black hair out of my face.

I smiled at her. Her beautiful tanned skin and wavy blonde hair sitting perfectly on her shoulders with her blue eyes looking at me with worry and concern. After most of my life watching people around me being happy and moving on while I was forced to move between foster homes...it was nice to **finally** have someone care for me. "No...I was already awake..." I told her. My accent was strange. Despite living in Honolulu in Hawaii for three years of my life, you would think that I would have a Hawaian accent, which I do, however there is a slight Canadian twine to it, something which my adopted sister, Chelsea never let's me forget.

"Are you alright Alizah?" Mrs. Hale's gentle voice snapped me from my thoughts. "I heard you screaming again..." She explained to me as she sat down on the edge of of my bed.

"Yes...I'm fine really, it was just a nightmare" I reassured her.

Mrs. Hale smiled at me. "As long as you are alright, breakfast will be ready soon..." Mrs. Hale told me as she rose from my bed.

I nodded trying to ignore that feeling in my stomach which told me that I **wasn't** okay...that **something** was happening to me...something which I couldn't explain. Mrs. Hale smiled at me as she left my room. I adored both her and her husband a lot however, felt there was still this big void in my heart...one only my brother could fill... I shook my head and rose from my warm bed, I wasn't about to believe some dream...although it did seem more realistic than the car crash...

I sighed heavily as I switched off the shower head. The bathroom was engulfed with steam, it looked more like a steam room than a regular bathroom. Suddenly, I felt a burning sensation spreading throughout my body and engulfing my hands. I gasped in shock as I stared down at my right hand, sitting in the palm of my right hand was a **real** red and orange flame! I swallowed in fear as I timidly to touch it, expecting the flame to burn me, however, it only licked at my index finger on my left hand. Consumed with fascination, I watched as the flames jumped delicately from my right hand to my left index finger! I couldn't stop an excited smile spread to my lips as I became mesmerised by the flames.  
However, a loud pounding on the wooden door echoed through the bathroom yanked me from my trance. Reluctantly, I tore my brown eyes away from the majestic flames and glanced up at the mahogany door.

"Are you finished yet Freak!?" Chelsea's snobby Hawaian voice snapped impatiently through the door.

I sighed heavily as I rolled my eyes. "I'll be out in five minutes!" I told her as I returned my focus to my left hand. But to my disappointment, there wasn't a single flame! I shook my head as I rose from my crouched position and started getting dressed. A smirk spread across my lips as I heard Chelsea yelling in frustration as she stomped away. Chelsea was Mr and Mrs Hale's snobby daughter, who never liked me or even tried to like me. Instead she goes out of her way to make my life miserable, however she often fails as I have dealt with people like her before so I refuse to give her any satisfaction. Not that it stops her.

It only took me about five minutes to get dressed. I stared at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. It was obvious that I was adopted. For one thing, I had long straight black hair and chocolate brown eyes, whereas Chelsea had wavy blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes similar to both her parents. Another indicator of my adoption is the fact that me and Chelsea were **nothing** alike! In fact we were the complete opposites of each other. Personality wise and fashion sense. Chelsea had your typical Queen Bee personality, bossy, rude, stuck up, snobby, etc. She wore ridiculously short skirts and seriously high high-heels with the most stupid and slurry pink tank top which I had ever seen! Me, on the other hand, was your typical tomboy. I wore anything which made me feel comfortable. Today, I was wearing a navy blue tank top with ripped denim shorts and my grey converse. I couldn't help but be thankful that I was nothing like Chelsea, for it reminded me that I wasn't her sister and that coming to Hawaii and joining this family hadn't changed me at all.

"Girls, breakfast is ready!" Mrs. Hale called from the bottom of the stairs. Her voice echoed as clear as day through the household.

I winced at the sheer volume. What was happening to me!? I shook my head and bent down to gather up my wet towel. Closing my hand over the damp fluffy white material, I had to bite down on my tongue to prevent myself from screaming with pain and shock as three adamantium claws sliced through my skin. My eyes widened at the strange metallic claws which had pierced through eight layers of skin! In fear, I uncurled my fingers, releasing the towel and in doing so, the claws retracted and slid back into my hands! "Are you **done** yet!?" Chelsea's voice rudely snapped me from my shocked state. I shook my head and gathered the rest of my stuff up before unlocking the bathroom door to reveal one very impatient Chelsea standing with her arms folded across her chest and tapping her perfectly manicured toenails impatiently. Her makeup caked face was plastered in a very unattractive frown. Her foundation was so overly applied that she reminded me of a slurry oompa-loompa from the 1971 Charlie and the Chocolate Factory film.

"Finally!" She complained as she deliberately shouldered past me and into the bathroom.

Rolling my eyes, I began making my way downstairs after leaving my clothes bag in my room. "Oh Chelsea, I may have used **all** of the hot water!" I called to her smirking as I continued down the stairs and into the kitchen where I was instantly engulfed by the beautiful smell of bacon, scrambled eggs, sausages, potato bread, soda bread, pancakes and to to top it all off, there was the sweet smell of freshly squeezed tropical juice. I couldn't help but smile to myself as I walked through the kitchen. "Good morning!" I said as I smiled at my adopted parents. "Mm! Something smells **amazing**!" I exclaimed, complimenting Mr. Hale on his cooking skills as a sat down at the table. My eyes scanned all of the delicious food which surrounded the circular mahogany table which sat in the middle of the kitchen.

"Glad you approve Alizah!" Mr. Hale chuckled as he and Mrs. Hale joined me at the table.

"Well let's begin then! Since Chelsea is taking her time!" Mrs. Hale sighed as we began to ear the mouth-watering breakfast.

I wasted no time in starting my breakfast. I had always had a massive appetite! My adopted parents didn't mind, especially since Chelsea barely ate anything. She always complained about how far it would make her, although to her utter disappointment, I could eat all the crap I wanted without gaining a single stone! I always stayed the same size. "Urgh! What the hell is **that**!? Don't you know how much fat is in that stuff!?" Chelsea judgemental voice echoed through the kitchen as she made her way through the kitchen, grabbing a piece of fruit.

I rolled my eyes and finished my breakfast. "Thanks for the breakfast" I said as I cleared away my plate.

"No worries dear, have a good day!" Mrs. Hale said as she gave me and Chelsea a hug.

I returned her smile and grabbed my Nightmare Before Christmas Jack Skellington shoulder bag before leaving the house. Just as I was about to leave, I felt Mr. Hale hand me my phone and my purse. "Thanks!" I smiled giving him a hug before lifting my house key and walking out of the front door.

" **Finally**! God! I don't know how you take so long in the morning! I mean, it isn't like you actually spend time on how you look!" Chelsea remarked as we started down the driveway.

I rolled my eyes ignoring her as I slipped my purse and keys into my bag and put my phone in the pocket of my shorts. As I set my purse inside my bag, I could feel something cold and metallic at the bottom of my bag. Curious, my hand closed over the object and pulled it out of my bag. It was an old 1930s silver Zippo lighter, similar to the one from my memory...I winced as another flash of memories plagued my mind. "Are you coming Freak!?" Chelsea's voice snapped me from my daze.

"What? Oh yeah..." I said as I placed into my back pocket. Chelsea was standing in her usual annoyed and impatient stance with her left hand elegantly filing her perfectly manicured nails on her right hand. Unlike me, Chelsea was left handed. I started to walk towards her, in the direction of the bus station. Chelsea was clearly distracted so I decided to go on without her. I didn't care whether or not she caught up with me.

"Hey! Freak! Wait up!" Chelsea called after me we a began walking towards the bus stop. I could hear Chelsea's ridiculous high-heels clicking loudly as she stumbled to try and catch up with me. I sighed exasperated as the irritating sound echoed in my ears louder than ever before. Now that I thought about it, everything was much louder than before! I have the birds singing and cars on the move, traffic lights, angry couples yelling at each other. However , I could all these things loud and clear even if the sounds were nowhere near me...

While we were walking towards the bus stop, I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me... Shaking my head, I continued walk towards the bus stop, Chelsea had already met up with her snobby friends thankfully. I could never stand being anywhere near any of them. Suddenly, I heard a twig snapping somewhere behind me, but when I turned around there was no one behind me... Tightening my grip on the strap of my shoulder bag and continued to walk in the direction of the bus stop, trying to ignore that voice inside my head telling me to run... It took only a few minutes before the blue bus stop sign came into my range of sight. It was still at least a mile or so away from me which was strange since I could see it as though it was right in front of me. 'What's happening to me!?' I thought to myself as I continued towards the bus stop. As I got closer to the stop, I inhaled and received a strange but familiar scent which seemed to make the hairs on my neck rise, not far from where I was...I could hear someone breathing behind me and I could sense someone following me...and they were close... A sudden hairy hand closed around my wrist just as I was about to turn the corner. "Hey! Get off me!" I snarled as I was suddenly yanked backwards into someone's chest. I was faced with a rather hairy man who looked down on my smirking evilly at me. He had long blonde hair and strange amber eyes. He stood around 6'6" tall and was wearing strange shoulder pads and body armour. He was also wearing a pair of black leggings and a tattered brown cloak.

"Well, well, look who it is! Little Alizah Howlett! Your big brother isn't around to help you now!" The man spoke with a Canadian accent as he smirked sinisterly.

I swallowed as I struggled against his grip, something about him reminded me of that animal in my dream. "W-what do you mean? My **brother**? He is **dead**..." I said trying to sound convincingly brave as I struggled to get out of his grip, but he only tightened it. "Let go of me! What do you want!?" I hissed at him. My heart was pounding and I could hear it and I could also hear his...

The man yanked me closer to him. "Is that what **they** told you?" The man scoffed. "How did **they** say he died? A car crash? Is that what **he** made you believe?! **Pathetic**! A simple car crash would never kill your brother! Neither would a simple wrestle with me..." He told me, speaking close to my ear.  
I felt my body shudder as I felt his breath on my skin.

My breathing became short and quick as the fear began to build as his grip began tightening. _'They!?He!?'_ I thought to myself. What was he talking about!? "Let me go! What are you talking about!?" I snarled as I tried to repress the memory. I could feel my head begin to ache but I soon forgot about it as I felt my hand ignite. The man yelled out in pain, releasing me in the process. Once his hand had vanished from around my wrist, I wasted no time in kicking him where it would hurt before running away as fast as I could.

Within minutes I had reached the bus stop. I risked a glance behind me and to my shock there was no one there! My mind was having a difficult time processing what had just happened that I was unaware of the approaching person who was coming behind, until their arms were wrapped around me, catching me off guard. "Hey Alize!" The sudden Hawaian accent of my best friend, Alex Masters echoed in my ears. I couldn't help but jumps at his sudden voice.

"Jesus Al!" I gasped as I turned around to see his handsome tanned face and captivating brown eyes. "Don't sneak up on me like that! You scared the hell out of me!" I told him as I playfully punched one of his muscled arms.

"I'm sorry Alize! I had no idea you were so jumpy today!" Alex said as he pulled me into a hug. "Since when did you become such a scaredycat?" He teased me.

I glared at him with friendly offence. "I'm fine! Just a tad freaked out!" I confessed to him as I rolled my eyes at him.

Alex's tanned face softened and he raised one of his blonde eyebrows at me as the yellow school bus arrived. I couldn't help but smile at the worried expression on his face and the concern in his eyes. "Why? What's happened?" He asked me.

"It has just been a **really** strange morning..." I told him bluntly sighing heavily as we started to board the bus.

"Why? What happened this morning?" Alex asked me as he put one of his muscled arms around my shoulders and led me onto the bus towards our seats.

I laughed awkwardly thinking about my morning. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you!"

"Try me!"

I sighed heavily. I knew Alex was persistent to no end. It was one of the things that attracted me to him, his determination. "Well..." I didn't know what to tell him. That I was different to him? That I wasn't **human**! "Well I met this real creepy guy who spoke about my *swallow back emotion* brother and..." I broke off as I felt a mass amount of emotion begin to rise inside me.

"Hey Alize...what's wrong?" Alex as he pulled me closer to him.

"Nothing...I'm fine...I just hate the fact that some weird guy started talking about my brother and didn't stop to even explain who the hell he was or what he wanted from me!" I explained to him sighing exasperated as I wiped my eyes to prevent any tears from falling.

"Well...let's not think about or worry about him..." He advised me wisely.

I couldn't help but smile as I knew he right. Alex was the one person who I felt I could tell just about **everything** to...

 **Logan's P.O.V.**  
I tossed and turned in my restless slumber as memories which I had long suppressed began to resurface. These memories were ones which I had tried **so** hard to forget... Memories from my past of my parent and my baby sister...Alize... I had tried **so** hard to save her but thanks to bloody Sabertooth who practically mauled me when he attacked me that night. The night where I watched my beloved mother and father murdered before my eyes and then my beloved baby sister was taken from me! Not only that but I wasn't sure whether or not she was alive and even if she was, I couldn't have any idea of where she would be...

 **Memory Begins**  
 _ **"Mum!" I yelled as I watched my beloved mother fall lifeless to the wooden floor of our living room. I held my seven year old sister in my muscled arms. I wasn't about to**_ _**let them take her away! She cried in my shoulder, wetting my neck with her salty tears. I could feel the stare of the many German soldiers who were getting ready to open fire at me and**_ _**my sister...**_

 _ **"Now Logan...is it? You can come with us quietly or this could get unnecessarily ugly!" The man with the red face threatened me.**_

 _ **I glared**_ _**at him. "Who the**_ _hell_ _ **are**_ _you_ _ **?" I snarled at him as I began advancing backwards.**_

 _ **"*chuckle*I am Johann Shmidt!" The man with the red face introduced himself as he began to advance towards us.**_

 _ **I took another step backwards. "What do you want!? You ain't takin' us**_ _anywhere_ _ **Vein face!" My words may not have been the best choice and it may not have been the best idea to insult him as his**_ ** _eyes darkened and narrowed at me and my sister._**

 ** _"That is quite_** _disappointing_ ** _...looks like ve_** _**vill have to do this the**_ _hard_ _ **vay..." Johann Shmidt said shaking his red vein covered face at me and clicked his gloved fingers and before I knew was was happening, Sabertooth tackled me to the ground! Luckily I dropped my sister gently on the sofa before I was brutally attacked by Sabertooth...that was the last time I seen my sister...**_  
 _ **Memory Ends**_

I gasped as I snapped awake. My brown eyes shot open as I felt an an annoying pounding with my mind. I rubbed my head as though I was trying to rub the awful memory of that **horrid** day. I tried to forget it so many times in my. Suddenly, there was a soft knocking on my bedroom door. Begrudgingly, I managed to haul my ass out of my cosy bed and made my way over to my door. Before opening the door to ensure that it wasn't any of the kids, I inhaled and couldn't suppress the smile which quickly spread across my face as I opened my bedroom door and was face with Ororo's beautiful tanned face which was filled with worry and concern. "What's up 'ro?" I asked as I leaned against the door frame.

"I heard you muttering in your sleep...is everything alright Logan?" She asked. Her adorable African American accent was filled with so much concern.

I smiled at her and couldn't help but smirk smugly at her. "Why 'ro, I'm **touched**!" I smirked folding my arms. "Never knew ya cared **so** much!"

"Uh! Logan! Would it **kill** you not to be **so** smug **so** early!?" Ororo laughed rolling her gorgeous blue eyes as she smiled at me. "And yes! Of course I care about you...you are part of this team after all!" She reminded me.

I smirked. "I guess..." I said. "Nah...I'm fine darlin' just a memory that's all..." I told her as I walked back into my room leaving my door open as I went to get back into bed only for a gust of wind to blow my covers off my bed!

"Not so fast Logan! You are already late!" Ororo smirked as she casually walked away.

I shook my head chuckling as I watched her leave.

It only took me about two minutes to get ready and to head downstairs where the students were running around trying to get all their things ready for their day. "Hey! Watch it Elf!" I warned him as he teleported in front of me.

"Oh sorry..." Kurt said as he moved.

I rolled my eyes as I made my way into the dining room. I could smell the bacon, the sausages and the scrambled eggs a **mile** away. "Why didn't ya tell me breakfast was being served?" I smirked at Ororo who in response rolled her eyes at me as she rose from her seat and then made her way elegantly past me. I made my way to the mass amount of food which lay on the long table. One thing which helped me get over a bad flashback like that was a good breakfast. I always enjoyed a peaceful breakfast, especially since Kitty wasn't around to tell me how much this food would clog my arteries. I shook my head thinking about how ridiculous she was. **Nothing** could kill me! I should know Victor has tried it **so** many times! However, in saying that, it isn't like I haven't tried to kill him in order to avenge the death of parents and the abduction of my baby sister...  
I sighed heavily to myself as I finished my breakfast and was cleaning my dishes. I only had one thing on my mind was baby sister and the reason for why this **particular** memory was resurfacing now...

"Logan? Are you alright?" Ororo's voice snapped me from my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh 'ro, I didn't see ya there..." I said shaking my head as I turned to face her. Her brow frowned with concern. It made me smile at how much she cared about me. "Yeah...I'm fine honest...just this memory of mine which keeps poppin' into my head now and again..." I sighed heavily.

Ororo gave me a sympathetic smile. Apart from Chuck, Ororo was the only person to know about my altered memories. "Logan...whatever it is...whatever happened to you...it is in the past...try to forget about it, alright?" She suggested as I felt her place one of her delicate hands comfortingly on one of my muscular shoulders.

I smiled at her in thanks. "Yeah...I guess..." I said.

 _Logan!_ Charles' voice suddenly echoed inside my head causing me to wince. _I need to speak_ _with you urgently in Cerebro!_ Charles explained.

I sighed heavily. "Sorry 'ro...but Chuck's callin'!" I told her as I had to dash off and meet the professor. 

**Please vote, follow and comment. I hope you enjoy! Took me so long to get this the way I liked it!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Alizah's P.O.V.**  
The school journey was like no other... all the students were chatting **so** loudly. The bus **stank** of sweat and nerves more so than ever before. I swallowed as I was beginning to feel slightly ill...  
Staring blankly out of the bus window, I was beginning to get past the events of today, that is until we reached the school where I seen **him** again! The bus stopped outside the school gates and everyone began to file out of the bus, however, I was unable to move. I was frozen to my spot on the bus with fear.

"Hey Alize... are you coming?" Alex's voice snapped me out of my thoughts as he turned around to face me. I knew my face was concealed with complete and utter fear. Alex raised one of his blonde eyebrows at me before making his way over to me. "Ali? Hey!? What's wrong!?" Alex asked me as he gently grasped hold of both my upper arms and gave me a gentle shake.

Fear gripped me so tight that I couldn't utter a single word! However, just as I was about to point at the creepy guy, the window closest to me smashed! I screamed as an overly hairy hand smashed through the glass and made its way to me. Alex yanked me out of the way and pulled me off the bus. "What the **hell** was **that**!?" He asked me as we stepped out into the blazing sun.

I could feel the sun's heat being absorbed by my veins. I could feel myself shaking as I wrapped my arms around his waist. "It was that creepy guy that I was telling ya about!" I told him.

Alex nodded and wrapped his arms around me. "Okay... okay... calm down Alize!" He advised me, his voice rang with complete kindness and care. "Come on let's just get into the school..."

I sighed heavily and nodded. If there was one thing I hate more than anything else, it was being absolutely and completely clueless about what was happening to me or who the hell that creep was!

Walking inside the school building with Alex beside me made me forget about everything which had happened earlier this morning. "I'll see you after lunch okay?" Alex said as he gave me one last hug before going to his locker.

"Yeah... sure..." I said as I twisted the knob on my locker, twisting the knob left and right until the right combination was entered before opening the locker. I sighed heavily as I began putting my books into my bag. The corridors were much louder today than ever before. I could hear the conversations from different students down the hall like they were standing next to me, conversations that used to be nothing more than whispers just yesterday. I shook my head and closed my locker just as I felt a sinister presence standing far too close to me for my liking. The vile stench of that man from before stabbed at my nostrils. I felt his hairy hand turn me around, pinning me against the lockers. I could feel his disgusting breath upon my skin like slugs.

"You can run but you can't hide from me, I can smell you wherever you go Alize!" He told me, his mouth close to my ear.

I could feel my body shaking as I could almost feel the warm moistness of his breath. "Get off me! What do you want!?" I asked him trying mask my fear. However, I was unsuccessful. Suddenly the man yelled out in agony as his hand once again became engulfed in flames! The sudden shock caused him to stumble away from me, giving me just enough space to get away from him. My heart pounded with confusion and fear as I sprinted down the now empty corridor just as the bell rang announcing the beginning of the school day.

It took only me about ten minutes before I reached my form class and as I arrived, all of the other students were beginning to enter the classroom. I took a brief moment to compose myself and to relax my heart rate before joining the end of the line and following the others inside. The classroom wasn't much different from any of the other classrooms. It had the same dull flooring and white ceiling as all the other classrooms. The only difference about this classroom was the fact that it was a French room. The walls of the classroom were decorated with the various sheets and posters which related to French and France. The posters often had words to help students learn the language such as the poster of a boy with arrows pointing to different parts of his body. "Good morning class!" The sudden voice of my form teacher echoed through the classroom as she walked in. She was wearing her usual sleeveless top and three quarter length shorts with normal black flip-flops. Her blonde hair bounced off her shoulders in the form of little ringlets and her blue eyes scanned the classroom checking who all was here and who wasn't. "Eve, you're late, again!" The teacher sighed exasperatedly as the classroom door opened and closed again.

"Sorry Miss, I missed the bus..." Eve said as she took her seat beside me.

I couldn't help but smirk as I tried to stifle my laughter. "Shut up Ali!" She whispered as I raised my hands in innocence.

The bell rang out just as the teacher finished reading out the class list and the room was filled with the sound of chairs scraping against the floor of the classroom and the uproar of chatter amongst the students as they got up and made their way out of the classroom. I sighed heavily as I grabbed my bag and rose from my seat. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do about that creep who kept appearing out of nowhere! I wasn't sure whether to tell anyone, part of me felt like no one would believe me. "Hey... Ali are you alright?" I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts by Eve. I felt her hand close over my shoulder, making me jump slightly.

"What?" I asked her shaking my head. "Y-yeah sorry, I'm fine... honest!" I told her smiling falsely at her.

"You sure?" Eve asked as we left our form room and began making our way towards our first class.

"Yeah I'm fine!" I said smiling falsely at Eve.

Eve raised one of her ginger eyebrows at me in disbelief. "Really? You don't look like you're okay! Come on! Just tell me!" She pressured as she began to shake my arm.

I sighed exasperatedly. Eve was the type of person who refused to let the smallest things go and had to know everything! "Knock it off Eve!" I snapped as I yanked my arm away from her. "Look, I am fine! Would you just **drop** it!"

Eve stopped walking and looked at me annoyed and hurt. "Jeez! What's with you!? I thought we were friends! Friends tell each other **everything**!" She huffed, crossing her arms across her chest and turning around so that her back was facing me.

I sighted heavily and rolled my eye at her childish and stuck up behaviour. She always did this when she didn't get her way. "Eve! Come on! Stop being such a baby!" I reached out to touch her shoulder when she sharply spun around on her high heels to face me.

"A baby! What kind of a friend are you!?" Eve snarled glaring at me. "God! Chelsea was so right about you! You are one hell of a freak!"

My eyes widened in shock and hurt. "Eve! I didn't-" I tried to explain that it was just a joke! Nothing to be taken seriously.

"Ugh! Don't even try Alizah!" She hissed at me. "You're just a **freak**! I hate freaks! Why don't you explain your problems to Alex!" She shouldered passed me and made her way over to Chelsea and her friends.

Almost as soon as she left, I instantly felt anxiety and betrayal build up inside my stomach. Chelsea turned around and smirked at me as she gave me a cheesy wave and an evil twinkle sparkled within her blue eyes. Feeling embarrassed, I out my head down and quickly walked away.

 **Logan's P.O.V.**  
The Institute was beginning to wake up as I made my way through the busy corridors. I never understood how every student was so loud in the morning! Evan was as per usual skateboarding through the halls of the Institute despite the fact that I had continuously told him not to but Porcupine never listened to anyone! "Porcupine! What have I told you about skateboardin' inside!?" I hissed at him, glaring at him intimidatingly at him.

"Right! Sorry!" Evan mumbled as he made his way down the hall.

I rolled my eyes and continued on my way to meet Charles. I wonder what he wants... I thought to myself.

It only took me a few minutes to reach C.E.R.E.B.R.O. Inside, Charles was siting at the metal desk, wearing the metal helmet as he searched he world for anymore mutant signatures. "What's up Charles?" I asked him as I stood behind him.

"Ah Logan...there you are," I asked him as he took off the helmet and turned to face me. "I wanted to shoe you one of the mutant signatures which have surfaced today!"

I raised one of my brown eyebrows in confusion but nodded nonetheless and watched as he replaced the helmet on his bald head and began to focus on C.E.R.E.B.R.O. It only took a few minutes for the signatures to appear. Suddenly, my brown eyes widened as I recognised a name which had appeared suddenly on the screen. It couldn't be!

 **Mutant** **Signature discovered. The second** **detection** **in this facility.**

 **Name: Alizah Renata Hale**

 **D.O.B.: Unknown**

 **Date of adoption: 17th May**

 **Age: 17**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Hair Colour: Black**

 **Eye Colour: Brown**

 **Height: 5'5**

 **Place of Origin: Alberta, Canada**

 **Residence: Honolulu, Hawaii**

 **Powers: Three bone claws, Regenerative Healing Factor, Enhanced Senses, Enhanced Reflexes, Enhanced Agility, Superhuman Strength, Pyrokinesis, Adamantium Skeleton**

"Well I'll be damned..." I muttered. I couldn't believe it. She was **alive**! I couldn't believe that my baby sister was **alive**! I was **so** shocked and surprised that I forgot Charles was there until he spoke up.

"Logan..." His voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Are you alright?" He asked me.

"What? Oh yeah..." I shook my head, trying to clear the memories from my mind. "Sorry Chuck...it's just that mutant signature belongs to my baby sister..." I confessed to him still in a state of shock.

"She is **your** sister...well I never knew that you had a sister" Charles said as he removed the C.E.R.E.B.R.O. helmet and turned to face me. "You never mentioned her..."

I sighed. "Yeah I know but when I lost my memories I forgot all about 'er... but recently, I have been havin' memories which go further back to before the war...or during the war..." I explained. "She was only seven when I lost 'er... our parents were killed by some German soldiers and before I could get 'er out of the house, Sabertooth tackled me and that was the last time I ever saw 'er..." I told him. There was a brief five minute pause of silence before Charles spike again.

"I'm sorry Logan..." He told me.

I just shrugged. Why was he sorry? How was he meant to know? I don't exactly allow 'im to go inside my head and riffle through my memories. "Who is the other kid?" I asked, changing the subject off my sister.

"Alex Masters...formerly known as Alex Summers...Scott's younger brother..." Charles explained.

One of my eyebrows raised in confusion. "But I thought that Scott was the to survive the crash..." I exclaimed as I straightened up and folded my arms.

"So does Scott, he has no idea that his brother is alive..."

 **Alizah's P.O.V.**  
For once in my life I felt alone, anxious and afraid. I could hear my heart pounding as I walked through the corridors of my school by myself. My last class was pure awful! Eve chose to sit with Chelsea and Victoria, leaving me by myself. I felt like such an idiot! Especially when I could hear every word which they were saying about me... I shook my head, trying to rid myself of all of those things that the three of them had said, praying that no tears would escape my brown eyes. Eve was different now. She was always the type of person who took everything way too seriously and then turned her back on you... I was just happy that I hadn't told her what happened today or any of the other personal stuff which I had told Alex. "Hey Alize!" Alex's voice snapped me from my thoughts. I turned around just in time to see him running down the hallway towards me before skidding to a halt in front of me. I couldn't stop the mocking laughter escaping from my lips as I managed to prevent him from tripping/falling flat on his face.

"Hey Alex..*laughter* are you okay?" I asked him as I helped him straighten up.

Alex blushed slightly as he straightened his shirt. "Yeah! I'm uh fine..." He chuckled rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "So *cough* wanna tell me what happened between you and Eve this time? I mean she's hanging out with Chelsea and Victoria..." Alex said as he wrapped one of his muscled arms around my shoulders.

I sighed heavily as I rubbed my face. "Well she kept pressurin' me to tell 'er about what was wrong but how can I tell 'er that I'm being stalked by this creepy, overly hair guy who seems to know about my brother..." I began as we walked down the busy corridors towards the even busier cafeteria. "Anyway...I told 'er to lay off and we'll she got all annoyed at me an' I told 'er to stop being such a baby and well she got angry, called me a freak and went off to Chelsea and Victoria!"

"Right...well hey, look at me," Alex placed his index and middle fingers under my chin, gently moving my head upwards so I would have to look at him. "You are **not** a freak! Chelsea, Victoria and Eve are the freaks!" He reassured me.

I smiled at him. He always knew what to say to make me feel better. I nodded as I hugged him around his waist. _Little does he know what a freak I have truly become_!

"Come on! I am **starving**!" Alex said as he took my hand and pulled me towards the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was busy, just as I had expected. Alex pulled me towards the line. "Come on Alize! Huuuuuurry uuuuuup!" He whined childishly at me.

"Alright! Alright Dramaking! What's wrong with you Al?" I laughed at him. I loved ever minute that I spent with Alex, he made me feel **so** good about myself like no one else could. I knew I felt something **more** than a simple crush whenever I thought about him. He was **always** there for me.

"Nothing! I'm just **really** hungry!" Alex said as he began shaking my arm to emphasise the seriousness of his hunger.

I laughed. "Okay! Okay, then move!" I smirked as I gently shoved him forward in the line. Alex stumbled but soon regained his balance long enough for him to pick up a tray and get his lunch. I giggled as I followed him in the line.

"That was **so** uncalled for Alize!" Alex huffed as we made our way to a clear table.

I couldn't help but smirk at his adorable huffing face. I shrugged. "You said you were starving! So, I gave you a **little** nudge up the line!" I laughed as Alex and I made our way outside where there was a lot more space. Alex glared playfully at me as we sat down. It was always good to mess and tease Alex. I always got a reaction from him which always made me smile.  
The sun was shining brightly over the school, everything seemed to be normal, like every other day. Most of the students were inside, usually most of them were too busy in lunchtime detention. I was beginning to feel like this morning never happened. However, it was only wishful thinking because as Alex and I were making our way back inside that guy reappeared, stepping out in front of me. I gasped out of surprise, stepping away. "What did I tell you, you can run from me but you can never hide!" He smirked stepping closer to us.

"Leave me alone! Who the **hell** are you!?" I asked him. I could feel my heart pounding violently within my chest as the man kept walking towards us.

"Look excuse us, we have to class to go to..." Alex said, taking my hand and pulling me towards the door. We were about to go inside whenever that guy suddenly smacked Alex across the face with the back of his hand. The force of the hit caused Alex to release me as he was flung off his feet!

"Alex!" I cried turning around and was about to run over to him whenever I felt a hairy hand close over my arm, yanking me backwards. "Let go of me! Please just leave me alone!" I hissed as I struggled to get my arm out of his grip, only for him to tighten it.

"Stop struggling Kid! You're only makin' this difficult!" He snarled at me.

"What the **hell** do you want from me!?" I asked him as my heart pounded and I could feel my hands beginning to ignite. Suddenly the man yelled out in pain and released me. I wasted no time in moving away from him and running over to an unconscious Alex. I wanted to go home! Despite the fact that I knew it wasn't my **rea** l home! "Al! Alex, please!" I begged him to wake up as I desperately shook his muscled arm.

"You **really** should **not** have done that Poppet! Just like your brother!" The man growled as he started healing over.

I screamed in fear. "Al! Wake up! Please!" I begged him as I decided to lift one of his arms and wrap it around my shoulder. Suddenly, I felt something coming towards me and I was knocked off of my feet. The force sent me crashing into one of the wooden tables. The force on impact caused the table to smash. I groaned in pain. "You are **jus** t like you god damn brother! Just as annoying and just as stubborn!" I heard the man growl as he began walking towards me. I struggled to get up whenever of one of his hairy hands closed around my throat. "Let *choke* go! What do you want *choke* with me!?" I choked as he lifted me into the air.

"To settle a score with your brother!" His grip tightened with each word that he hissed in my ear and I soon heard the sound of the bones within my neck cracking.

I gurgled one last time as I felt my neck break under his grip and darkness clouded me...

 **Logan's P.O.V**  
I sat on my bed as I looked over one of the photo albums of my family that I had managed to save before the Red Skull (as I later discovered his name) ordered for my home to be burnt to the ground after Sabertooth broke my neck and nearly killed me. They wanted to destroy all evidence of me and my family every existing so no one would be able to charge them or prove that they were holding us hostage. Thinking back, I always thought that I had a normal(ish) life up until that day. I smiled as I flicked through the old fashioned photo album and came to my favourite photograph of me and Alize. She was around seven years old and was sitting on my shoulders, pulling a ridiculous face while I was sitting on my father's motorbike, the motorbike which was now mine, the one that I used most of my time. I had another motorbike as well. What? I didn't drive any other of the vehicles that were kept in the garage of the Institute. Alize was holding our Father's old silver lighter. It was broken so he never minded when she played with it. She looked **so** **happy**! I missed her **so** much! I wanted to see her again! To tell her how sorry I was...am...that I was unable to save her. The photo was taken days before the **incident.**...  
Suddenly a knock at my door echoed throughout my bedroom, snapping me from my memories. Shaking my head, I stood up and made my way over to the door. Opening it and I was happy to see that I was faced with Ororo. "Oh hey 'ro!" I said. "What's up?" I asked her as I closed over the photo album and put it away in my beside table. I just wanted to see her again!

"Professor told me that he needs to see you right away!" Ororo told me.

"Right, okay! I'll see him on my way out..." I said as I grabbed my motorbike keys and my leather jacket.

"Where are you going anyway?" Ororo asked me. I could hear the concern in her voice. It made me smile.

"I making a trip to Honolulu to Hawaii...Chuck recently discovered a mutant and I'm going to go get 'er..." I said as I was making my way out of my bedroom. "She's my little sister..." I confessed to Ororo and I couldn't stop being happy. I was about to meet my sister for the first time after **so** long!

Ororo gasped. "What? You have a **sister**?" She asked. Shock was evident in her voice.

I couldn't say that I was surprised. I chuckled. "Yeah well you know me 'ro, I don't talk about my past...I mean for all I knew she was dead..." I explained to her as we walked down the corridors of the Institute.

"Oh Logan, I'm so sorry but at least now you know she is alive..." Ororo told me as we walked towards the front door where Charles was waiting for us.

"Ah Logan, there you are..." He said as he stopped in front of us. "I've got some bad news..."

I raised one of my eyebrows at him in confusion. "What's wrong Chuck?" I asked him as I opened the front door.

"C.E.R.E.B.R.O. has picked up another mutant signature...it seems that Sabertooth is in Honolulu..." Charles explained.

The name itself made my upper lip ripple as a snarl echoed through my throat. I **hated** him with everything I had. My mind was slowly going over all of the inhuman scenarios of what my arch-nemsis could and would do to my beloved sister! "I've gotta go!" I said knowing that I was now against the clock.

"Logan! Are you **sure** you don't need any back up?" Ororo asked me as I headed out of the front door of the Institute.

I smiled at her concern. "No 'ro, I'll be fine, I'll be back in a few days..." I said as I got on my motorbike and sped off. I **had** to find my sister!

 **Please** **vote, comment and follow**


	4. Chapter 3

**Attention** **readers, this chapter is a bit violent** **as I** **am mixing** **the cartoon version of Sabertooth with the movie** **version** **so please do not criticise this chapter** **for being to** **violent** **okay? Thanks :) but please** **do enjoy!**  
 **-**

 **Alizah's P.O.V.**  
My brown eyes opened sharply as I felt my neck twist back into place. ' _Where am I!_?' I didn't know! All I knew was that it was dark and coldish. My heart was pounding violently within my chest as the fear was growing inside me. I felt myself lying on something metallic and cold. I tried to get up however I soon realised that my hands were chained to the ground! I struggled, terrified, against the chains, trying to get but the chains wouldn't budge! As the panic and fear began to sink in, my enhanced senses began to register the roaring of the engine of a van! However, the question is **who** is driving and **where** are they taking me!? The first question was answered as a menacing chuckle bounced off the steel walls of the van. "Well, well, well, look who is **finally** awake! You don't heal as fast as your brother Poppet! I'm kinda disappointed. The mocking, sinister voice echoed through the small van. I felt my heart pounding as I slowly turned my head to see that creepy, hairy guy staring at me with his strange amber eyes through the mirror. I couldn't stop myself from screaming as I tried desperately to break free of the chains, but it was no use!

"W-what do you want!? W-where are you takin' me!?" I hissed trying to act as brave as I could and mask the true fear that I was experience. _Who the_ hell _is this guy?_ He just smirked at me, revealing his insanely long and pointy fangs. I swallowed nervously as I seen them.

"I've already told ya Poppet! I'm gonna use you to get even with your older brother!" He told me smirking. "And you'll just have to wait and see..." He chuckled.

I bit my lip to stop the tears of sadness escape my eyes as I thought of my older brother. I missed him so much and it really bugged me whenever he kept saying that my brother was alive... "My brother is **dead**!" I snapped at him. I couldn't help it! I just always got so defensive whenever someone spoke about my dead brother! "So listen Chipmunk! He's **dead** , so you might as well just **let** me go!" I snarled bravely, however, as I seen his hands tighten around the steering wheel so much that it bent and his amber eyes grew colder as they narrowed at me, I began to quickly regret my words.

"What did **you** just call me!?" He snarled. His words were slow and menacing.

Do you know how before you do something that's either incredibly risky or just plain stupid and you have that little voice which you choose to ignore inside you telling you not to do it? Well that's what I was dealing with. The sensible voice in my head was screaming at me not to repeat my insult, however I (like any other hot headed person) chose to ignore it as I repeated my insult, "I said 'Chipmunk'! For some creepy stalker, you aren't do good on the listening!" I bravely mocked him. However, I seen regretted my words as he growled angrily and stopped the van. I swallowed and struggled as I watched him get out of the driver seat. My heart pounded and I struggled against the chains as I heard him making his way around to the back of the van. I felt them begin give just as the back doors of the van opened.

"You *snarling* little brat! You're going to regret you words!" He threatened as he slowly began advancing towards me.

My eyes widened in fear as I seen his already razor sharp nails begin to extend. I pulled frantically at the chains until they finally snapped and wasted no time in scrambling to my feet and backed up into the furthest corner of the van. "Stay a-away from me, Chipmunk!" I said terrified as he continued to advance towards me.

"You just don't know when to keep you mouth shut!" He snarled angrily smirking as he cornered me and pinned me against the metallic wall.

"Let me g-" My pleas to be left alone were abruptly cut off as one of his hairy hands closed over my throat.

"You just don't get it do you Poppet?" He chuckled sinisterly as he tightened his grip and began pushing me further into the wall, so much so that I was beginning to feel a very uncomfortable pressure on the back of my head. "I'm not letting you go! I've got things to settle with your brother!" He hissed in my ear.

I felt tears of fear escape my eyes as I struggled to breathe. "B-but he's *choke* d-" I broke off whimpering as his grip around my throat tightened.

The guy snarled and smashed my head painfully off the wall of the van. "Stop saying that!" He yelled in my ear before throwing me into the other side of the van.

I grunted painfully as I hit the metallic wall with a bone shattering thud. The force of impact was so great that I even felt the wall dent slightly as I slid down the wall and fell dazed to the dirty floor. I could hear him chuckling at my pain as he once again began to advance to me. Slower this time though. "Oh poor little Alizah! The Red Skull **really** did do a number on your **memory** didn't he!" I heard the man chuckling, mocking me. I groaned as I tried to get up, I felt blood begin to trickle down the sidw of my head. "W-what are y-you talking about!?" I manage to ask him as I managed to sit up. At this moment, I wanted my older brother so badly!

 **Sabertooth's P.O.V.**  
This was **too** easy. I would have expected Logan's sister to be a bit more of a **challenge** but then again, the Kid's been in an chemically **induced** coma for over a **century** so who can really blame her. I smirked as I watched her struggling to get up. It was odd how much weaker a century of sleeping could make you. Ah well! She had no idea about what actually happened! This would be a lot more fun than I ever imagined!

"Your brother is very much alive! You just don't remember anything 'cus the scientists at HYDRA have messed with your pretty little head!" I chuckled as I walked over to her weak body and bent down. My left arm extended sharply towards her head. She whimpered in pain as my hand closed over a handful of her silky black hair, gripping tightly at the roots and yanked her head back so she had to look at me. She gasped in pain. The tears streaming down her pale face. "I should know...I was **there** , but don't worry Poppet 'cus he'll come for you, all I have to do is make you scream!" I smirked and with that I swiftly dug my long, razor sharp nails into the side of her face and sliced downwards. Alize's screams of pain made me smirk even more especially whenever I seen the tears of pain steaming down her face.

 **Logan's P.O.V.**  
 **Memory Begins**  
 _ **"James! Help me! James! Don't**_ _ **let them take**_ _ **me!" Alize's seven year**_ _ **old begged me to help her. I had to help her! She was all**_ _**I**_ _ **had**_ **left!** _ **I punched Victor**_ _ **hard in the face. The impact of the punch caused**_ _ **him to**_ _ **fly**_ _ **off of me, flinging him off of his feet**_ _ **and giving me enough**_ _ **time to scramble up and stand. Blood dripped from the nail marks which lay across my face and my chest, along**_ _ **with the other injuries that Victor had given**_ _ **me. "Let my sister go Veinface!" I snarled**_ _ **as my claws sliced through my skin. I could see the complete fear in my little sister's face. She was**_ terrified! _**She was shaking and screaming. I could see an injection in one of the soldiers hands. "James! *sob* help me!" Alize cried, sobbing.**_

 _ **Snarling, I charged at them, however Victor had recovered and suddenly tackled me to the ground. "Nice try Jimmy!" He smirked as he twisted my arms behind my back and pinned me down.**_

 _ **"Get off me Victor!" I snarled, wincing as his grip tightened as I struggled.**_

 _ **"Your sister vill make an veapon!" The German Red faced soldier smirked at me. "Finish him off Victor, so ve can leave!" He ordered as he injected my baby sister with some sort of liquid that caused her to pass out!**_

 _ **"No! Alizah!" I cried as I kicked Victor in the nuts. He grunted and released me. I wasted no time in scrambling for the door. I didn't care that my arms were badly twisted.**_

 _ **"You shouldn't**_ _ **have**_ _ **done that Runt!" Victor snarled as he recovered**_ _ **and suddenly grasped**_ _ **hold of my neck. "You are**_ **so** _ **annoying**_ _ **Runt! Pity you'll never**_ _ **see your baby**_ _ **sister again!" He chuckled**_ _ **as he crushed my neck**_ _ **before**_ _ **throwing**_ _ **me across the room and smashing into**_ _ **the cooker.**_  
 _ **Memory Ends**_

I shook my head, snapping out of that **awful** memory. I did **not** want to be disappointed again! I just wanted to find my beloved sister and tell her how **sorry** I was for not finding her sooner! I drove through the streets of Hawaii. I **needed** to find her! _Logan?_ Charles' voice suddenly echoed inside my head. _How is your search coming?_ He asked me. Ever since that **chip** was discovered inside my head, the prof had been monitoring my mind, making sure there wasn't anything else that could set off my beserker rage. I really did **hate** that goddamn chip! It completely messed with my head and took away the control that I had worked so hard to build over my animalistic rage. The rage that nearly caused me to **kill** two students! I shook my head as I didn't want to think about that right now, I didn't even want to think about what would or could have happened if Kitty hadn't of snapped me out of that trance. I never wanted to lose control over my actions again like that... _No Charles... I haven't found 'er yet, got any suggestions on where I should start!?_ I thought back to him, desperate to have some guidance on where the hell my sister could be!

It felt like **forever** before I was able to get a fix on Sabertooth's vial scent, which lingered around Honolulu High. My motorbike purred as I neared the school. Slowing down and staying away from anyone's line of sight, I lifted my hat slightly so that I would be able to see. The school was swarming with news reporters, ambulances and a couple of police cars. Narrowing my eyes, I could see some blonde haired kid around 17 years of age. He was being wheeled out on a gernie and had his arm in a cast and sling, and a pretty nasty gash on his face. _Sabertooth!_ This meant that Alize must have vone to school here! Suddenly my wolf-like ears pricked up at the conversation that the blonde kid was having with a nurse and police officer. "Look, I'm fine okay! That creepy guy grabbed Alizah..." He told them, the worry for my sister's safety was evident within the Kid's voice. I snarled at the name and tightened my grip on the handle bars. _If he has so much as caused one scratch on my baby sister, I'll $#/!ing kill him!_ I thought to myself angrily as I twisted the gears and sped off, driving away from the school and following Sabertooth's scent. Now it was even more crucial that I found my sister and fast! Why the hell Sabertooth was after my sister I didn't know other than to get some sort of revenge on me or to get even with me in some way! But whatever his reason was, I was **going** to find her!

 **Alizah's P.O.V.**  
I screamed in agony as Chipmunk continued to torture me. Blood dripped down my head, my arms and stomach from the slices that he had made. I whimpered as he threw me into the other wall. I felt it dent on impact as I fell weakly to the ground. I could hear him chuckling sinisterly as I slowly started to heal. "Strange, I really did expect better from you Poppet!" I heard him mocking me as he slowly walked towards me.

"You're nothing like your brother! You don't even put up a fight!" He mocked me as he bent down to where I was lying, his knees cracking in the process.

"P-please! Just let me g-" My weak and terrified pleas of mercy were abruptly cut shot as his hairy hand close over my hair once more, grabbing at the roots. I screamed in agony as he yanked my head backwards.

"Stop askin' Poppet because it ain't gonna happen! You ain't goin' **anywhere** until your brother finds you or what's **left** of you!" He smirked yanking me to my feet as he stood up. I whimpered in pain as I placed my hands on top of his when I felt one of his long black fingernails slowly stroke my face, slicing the side of it until he reached my chin. But suddenly, my hands ignited and he yelled out in agony, releasing me. I stared amazed at the flames that engulfed my hands as I backed away from him and just as my hand had touched the bar of the back door, Chipmunk recovered! "You little bitch!" He snarled as he lunged at me and savagely attacked me.

I screamed and cried as he knocked me to the ground, sitting on top of me and pinning me down as he began to rip me to shreds. This brought back so many unwanted flashbacks of my brother...the guy from my nightmares who got mauled by a hairy animal! I don't know why, but the fear was so great that I ended up screaming and crying for my older brother. "JAMES! JAMES HELP ME *sob* PLEASE!" I screamed as blood flowed from me. My eyes were getting heavier as he finally stopped attacking me. My vision became blurred as I seen him smirking at me.

"Perfect...that'll get the li'l Runt to come runnin'!" He chuckled as he gripped a hold of something with one hand and grasped hold of my wrists with another. I winced as he suddenly wrapped chains tightly around my wrists, overlapping them a thousand times.

"Ow! Stop!" I managed weakly as he suddenly lifted me into the air and placed me on hook in the middle of the van. The hook would usually hold crates, weights or even a punching bag... My heart pounded as my head sagged, I was too weak to hold it up.

"Aw did that hurt?" He asked with false sympathy as he hooked his finger and thumb underneath my chin and yanked it upwards and making me look at him. "Nighty-night Pop-" He didn't get a chance to finish before three claws stabbed into the back of the van, slicing diagonally. A familiar scent danced in my nostrils as another set of claws ripped through the door, creating an 'X'. I couldn't stop a relieved smile from dancing to my lips as a warm sense of familiarity washed over me as the steel door was ripped to shreds revealing a guy around 5'10" with three metallic claws extending from his knuckles on each hand. He was wearing wearing a brown cowboy hat with a brown jacket open over a navy shirt and denim jeans. _How could I have thought that he was dead!? My beloved brother!_ I thought to myself as I weakly against the chains.

"Step away from my sister Sabertooth!" James snarled protectively as he advanced into the van.

Sabertooth smirked. "And what if I fo this?" He asked and before my brother stop my him, I felt him stab me right in the chest.

"J-James!" I choked on my own blood as I passed out.

 **Logan's P.O.V**  
I stared at him wide eyed as he stabbed his nails into my sister's chest. "J-James!" Her terrified voices choked as she collapsed. I felt the animalistic rage begin to build as Sabertooth pulled back his hand and smirked at me. "She isn't as strong as you mind Logan but she still lasted longer than some of your ex girlfriends!" He mocked me as he lifted my sister's limp head by her chin as she hung limply from the chains. She didn't stand a chance against him!

"I'll bloody kill you!" I snarled and charged at him. I didn't hold back. I released all of my pent up anger on him. He had caused me so much pain in my life, and now he went after my sister! "You can torture me all you like Creed! But lay a finger on my sister! And there'll be hell to pay!" I snarled as I threw him out of the van before going over to Alize. "Alize! Wake up! Come on!" I coaxed her back from her slumber as I sliced her down from the chains. _Charles, I found her! We need picked up! Now!_ I thought to Charles as I cradled my sister claws. She was covered in blood, however most of her injuries had healed up nicely.

"J-James?" She groaned as she slowly came around just for a few seconds.

I smiled at her as tears escaped my eyes. "Hey Pup!" I said, brushing her black hair out of her face.


End file.
